This invention relates to door security devices and, more particularly, to door frame protectors.
Prior door frame protectors typically reinforce the door frame adjacent the strike plate and/or bolt receiving recess in order to prevent splitting of the door frame by a force applied at the bolt receiving recess during an attempt to forcibly open the door. Such reinforcement commonly is accomplished merely by strengthening and/or enlarging the conventional strike plate and associated mounting structure so that it covers or is secured to all or a portion of the door frame width adjacent the bolt recess, or overlaps portions of the adjacent wall or support members, or both. Examples of prior door frame protectors of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,530; 3,855,746; 3,764,173; 3,345,780; and 1,995,764. These door frame protectors, while offering certain reinforcement, tend to be unsightly, often are difficult to install properly, lack versatility, and generally are unecommical for mass production fabrication and installation application. Another drawback of these and other door frame protectors is that, when additional anchored security devices such as chains are desired, these must be secured separate to the frame at a location spaced from the strike plate. The anchored security devices make the door even more unsightly and further weaken the door frame to splitting during a forcible entry.
The door frame protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,207 may be used with conventionally sized strike plates but, in many practical applications, tends to provide insufficient splitting resistance because splitting stresses are merely distributed along the inner face of the door frame or jamb by the L-shaped plate secured thereto.